


Happy Anniversary, Love

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Evliliğinin yedinci yılı nasıl hayatının en şanssız günü olabilirdi?Kai kocasına hamile olduğunu söylemek istemişti sadece.Ancak Sehun bir anda şu sözleri söylemişti: "Kai... Boşanalım."





	Happy Anniversary, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Anniversary, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396203) by themistakeinoursekai. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kai klinikten ultrason fotoğrafının sonuçlarını aldığında kendi kendine gülümsedi. Bebeği çok küçüktü ama henüz 3 aylıktı. Yavaşça henüz belli olmayan karnını okşadı, bir çocuk sahibi olmanın hem heyecanlı hem de mutlu hissettirdiğini bilmezdi.

Ofisinde bayılma tehlikesi atlattıktan sonra kliniğe gitmişti. Doktor çok fazla çalıştığı için yorgun olabileceğini söylemişti ama yinede idrar testine yolladı. Testler kocasının bebeğine hamile olduğunu gösteriyordu. Yedi yıllık beklemenin sonucunda hayali sonunda gerçek olmuştu.

Kai hemen odasına koşarak yatağın üzerindeki telefonunu aldı. Kocasını aradı ve Sehun’un açmasını bekledi. Diğer adam telefona cevap vermiyordu ama Kai, Sehun belki açar diye tekrar tekrar yeniden aradı.

Sehun’a ulaşamayınca Kai sonunda kocasının işten eve gelmesini beklemeye karar verdi.

“Urmm bebeğim ne yemek istersin?” doğmamış bebeğiyle konuşuyordu. “Haa.. appan babanın en sevdiği yemekleri yapacak bu akşam,  çünkü bu akşam özel bir gece.” Kai fısıldadı, gülümsemesi yüzünden hiç çekilmiyordu. Mutlu bir şekilde mırıldanarak mutfağa gitti. Kocasıyla iyi haberleri kutlamak için pek çok lezzetli yemekler yapmıştı.

Bugün hayatının en güzel günüydü çünkü hem evliliklerinin yedinci yıl dönümü hemde Sehun’un çocuğunun içinde olduğunu öğrendiği gündü.

**********

“Sehun-ah…” ses adını tatlı bir şekilde söylemişti. Sehun’un kulaklarındaki güzel bir şarkı gibiydi ve kalbine titreşimler salıyordu. Sehun, Luhan’ın belindeki tutuşunu sıklaştırdı ve ufak adamın ensesine öpücüklere boğdu.

“Hımm?” Sehun cevap olarak hımladı.

Luhan ona bakmak için döndü ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Uzun süre tutku ve şehvetle birbirlerinin tadına baktılar. Luhan ciğerleri nefes almak için bağırırken geri çekildi, yüzü domates gibi kızarmış hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Sehun büyük olana gülümsedi, Luhan’ın kızardığında ne kadar güzel olmasını seviyordu.

“Hunnie, onu ne zaman boşayacaksın?”

Solgun adam iç çekti, kocasının gülümseyen yüzü gözlerinin önüne gelmişti. Kai onun ilk aşkıydı, birbirlerini liseden beri tanıyorlardı ve üniversitede çıkmaya başlamışlardı. En yakın arkadaşlardı ama Kai ona aşkını itiraf edince esmer çocuğu tereddüt etmeden kabul etmişti. Birbirlerinin ilk öpücükleri olmuşlardı ve o an Sehun, Kai’in ‘O’ kişi olduğuna inanmıştı.

Üniversiteden mezun olunca onsuz yaşayamadığını için Sehun, Kai’ye evlenme teklif etmişti. Evlenmişlerdi ve en mutlu genç çifttiler anca bu yalnızca beş yıl sürmüştü. Aşk yavaşça yok olmuştu ve hayatına Luhan girmişti. Bu adam onu gülümsetiyordu ve Luhan onun gizli aşkı olana kadar ona aşık olmuştu.

“Sehun…”Genç olan sorusunu görmezden gelince Luhan sızlandı. Kai hakkındaki düşünceleri hemen kayboldu ve Luhan’a odaklandı.

“Olabildiğince erken boşanacağım.”

“Ne kadar erken? Sonsuza kadar senin gizli aşkın olarak kalmak istemiyorum. Sana kendim sahip olamadığım gerçeğinden nefret ediyorum. Senin benim olduğunu düşündüğümde ama aslında benim olmadığın gerçeğinden nefret ediyorum.” Luhan hıçkırmaya başladı ve sevdiği kişinin onun yüzünden incinmesini görmek Sehun’un kalbini acıtıyordu. Sehun büyük olanı sırtını okşayarak rahatlatmaya çalışırken onu kendine çekti.

“Han, ben seninim. Baştan aşağıya senin hepsi. Onunla bu gece konuşacağım, tamam mı?”

“Söz mü?”

“Söz.”

Luhan yüzünü Sehun’un çıplak göğsüne gömdü.  Sehun’a aşık olmak hiç istemezdi ama aşık olacağımız kişiyi seçemiyorduk. Yalanlarla yaşamaktan yorulmuştu ve eğer bunu Kai’in arkasından yapmaya devam ederse iki tarafta incinecekti. En iyi şey Kai’ye gerçeği söyleyip dürüst olmaktı.

*********

Sehun eve girerek kendini koltuğa bıraktı. Kravatını gevşetip gömleğinin ilk iki düğmesini çözdü. O sırada Kai elinde bir bardak portakal suyuyla mutfaktan çıktı.

“Bugün erkencisin. Genelde eve geldiğimde işten dönmemiş oluyordun.” Sehun normal şekilde konuşmaya başladı ama içinde patlamak üzereydi. Kai kocasına gülümseyerek Sehun’un yanına oturdu.

“Bugün pek iyi hissetmiyorum o yüzden işten izin aldım.”

Sehun kafasını salladı. “Neden bana söylemedin?”

“Söyleyecektim ama aramalarıma cevap vermedin.  Banyo yapmak ister misin? Küveti ılık suyla doldurdum çoktan.” Kai, Sehun’un gömleğini tek tek çözerken söyledi. Sehun, Kai’in soğuk parmaklarını teninde hissediyordu. Bu parmaklarının içine titremeler yolladığı ve kalbini hızlandırdığı zamanları özlemişti.

Sehun, Kai’in elini yavaşça iterek durdurdu onu. “Kendim yapabilirim.” Soğukça söyledi.

“Tamam bebeğim, işin bitince aşağıya gel. Bugün için özel bir şeyler hazırladım.” Kai usulca Sehun’un yanağını öptü ve kocasını bırakarak mutfağa gitti. Sehun ise biraz sonra esmer adamın kalbini kıracağı için kötü hissediyordu.

**********

İkisi de sessizce yemeklerini yiyordu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse bu konuşma Sehun’u öldürüyordu ama patlamamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Bu anı mahvetmek istemiyordu çünkü Kai’in yemekleri her zaman en iyisiydi. Bu belki de Kai’in yemeklerini son yiyişi olacaktı.

Kai kocasına bakarak hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı, hemen yüzünü eğerek gülümsemesini gizledi ve kaşığına spagetti doldurdu. Yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra Kai ve Sehun tabaklarını kaldırdı.

“Sana bir şey söyleyeceğim.”

“Konuşmamız lazım.”

İkisi aynı anda söylemişti, Kai başını sallayarak kıkırdadı ancak Sehun titremeye başlamıştı. Kai’in gülümsemesi ve kahkahası Sehun’u hasta ediyordu ve bunu yapıp yapamayacağını bilmiyordu.

“Sen söyle önce.” Kai dolgun dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluşturarak söylemişti.

“Kai… boşanalım.”

Kai’in nefesi kesilmişti ve bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Sehun ona üzgün bir şekilde bakıyordu ve Kai kocasının ciddi olduğunu biliyordu ama inanmayı reddediyordu. Kai gözlerinden düşmek için direnen beyaz incileri hissedebiliyordu, ancak kendini gülümsemeye zorladı.

“Sehunnie, şaka yapmayı bırak. Hiç komik değil.”

“Özür dilerim, bundan sonra benden nefret edeceğini biliyorum ama sana daha fazla yalan söylemek istemiyorum. Ben… ben seni aldatıyorum Kai. İki yıldır. Seni arkandan sekreterimle aldatıyorum. Her şey için beni suçlayamazsın, sen her zaman işinle meşguldün ve biz beraber vakit bile geçiremiyorduk.”

Kai ağlamaya başladı ama hemen gözyaşlarını sildi çünkü zayıf biri gibi görünmek istemiyordu. Bebeğinin ona ihtiyacı olduğu için güçlü olmaz zorundaydı. Bebeğinin düşüncesi midesini bulandırmıştı ve hemen kusmak istiyordu. Şakaklarını ovdu ve boğazındaki yumruğu gidermek için portakal suyundan bir yudum aldı.

“Şimdi de beni mi suçluyorsun? Seninle vakit geçirmemem benim hatam mı? Yoksa benden sıkılan ama iki siktiğimin yılıdır bana karşı bir şey hissetmediğin halde yatağımda yatıp beni beceren sende mi suç?”

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun’un tek söyleyebildiği şey buydu.

“Boşanma kağıdını odamıza bırak, bulaşıkları yıkadıktan sonra imzalayacağım.” Kai düz bir sesle söyleyerek yerinden kalktı ve Sehun ve onun kullandığı kirli bardak ve tabakları toplamaya başladı. Sehun kocasına inanamayarak bakıyordu, Kai’in yüzüne vurmasını yada bir şeyler fırlatmasını bekliyordu ama önündeki adam hiç etkilenmemiş görünüyordu.

Sehun kocasını işini yapmasına izin vererek odalarına çıktı. Kağıdı yataklarının yanındaki çekmecenin üzerine bıraktı. Çoktan kendi kısmını imzalamıştı ve şimdi evliliklerini iptal ettirmek için tek ihtiyacı olan Kai’in imzasıydı. Kai’in odaya gelmesini bekledi ama diğer 1 saat geçtiği halde gelmemişti. Sehun, Kai’in biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşündü.

***********

Ertesi sabah uyandığında Kai ortalarda yoktu. Kai’ye ait olan her şey gitmişti, belki Kai o uyurken gitmişti. Yandaki çekmeceye baktığında A4 kağıdı oradaydı. Ama tek şey o değildi Kai kağıdın üstünde ona küçük beyaz bir zarf bırakmıştı.

Sehun ilk kağıdı aldı, Kai imzalamıştı. Gülümsedi, sonunda Luhan’la beraber olabilecekti. Sevdiği ve seveceği tek erkekle. Sehun sonra zarfı açtığında gözlerinde şaşkınlık vardı.

Siyah-beyaz bir ultrason resmiydi.

Kalbi göğsünü delecek gibi atıyordu. Kai bir şey yazdı mı görmek için resmi çevirdiğinde Kai’in gerçekten bir şeyler yazdığını gördü.

‘Sehunnie….

Yedinci yılımız kutlu olsun… Bu senin için küçük bir hediye, umarım bu bebek evliliğimizi güçlendirir.

Seni seviyorum…’

Yazıyı görüşü gözlerinden durmaksızın akan yaşlardan dolayı bulanıklaşana kadar tekrar tekrar okudu. Büyük bir hata yapmıştı ve hem kocasını hem de bebeğini kaybetmişti.

Y/N: Kai o kısa notu Sehun ona boşanmak istediğini söylemeden önce yazmıştı. Sehun’a akşam yemeğinden sonra vermeyi planlıyordu. Ve küfür serbest xD


End file.
